Last Knight
by Gula Jawa
Summary: Meanie - Kim Mingyu, seorang Panglima perang yang dipanggil secara khusus oleh sang Raja untuk menjadi pengawal Putri Mahkota, atau begitu yang dia pikirkan. Tapi ketika dia bertemu Jeon Wonwoo, dia tak lagi yakin dengan indranya. (BoyXBoy) (Crossdressing) (Slow Build Relationship)
1. Prolog

Pengen nulis tema fantasi dari jaman g enak tapi nggak punya ide. Thanks to Nency yang ngasih ide dadakan malem-malem gegara abis baca ff tema Joseon. Hahaha

Dan juga foto-foto fansite master yang luar biasa menggoda pas DE kemarin subhanaAllah~ Wkwkwkwk

* * *

 **Prolog**

 **Berlatar** di sebuah kerajaan dengan kekayaan melimpah serta alam yang begitu indah, lahir seorang Putra Mahkota di tengah rusuhnya pemerintahan. Rakyat jelata tak merasakan kemakmuran, aparatur menarik pajak tinggi dan menikmatinya dengan rakus. Petinggi kerajaan yang seharusnya membantu Raja memakmurkan rakyat justru merencanakan propaganda untuk melancarkan akal bulus mereka.

Raja dalam dilema besar ketika putranya menangis dalam gendongan. Ia ingin membuat anaknya kuat dan mandiri hingga tak satu pun orang-orang munafik itu mampu menggoyahkannya. Tapi di lain pihak, dia tidak mau mengorbankan putranya yang masih balita dalam bahaya. Terlalu banyak musuh dalam selimut dan jika dia lengah, seluruh keluarganya bisa habis.

"Apa keputusan Anda, Tuan?"

Di belakang sang Raja berdiri satu-satunya orang kepercayaan Raja selain keluarga yang dia cintai, dia adalah Panglima perang yang selalu siap menjaga keamanan Raja dan keluarganya. Kediaman yang seharusnya menjadi tempat teraman bagi mereka bisa saja menjadi kuburan karena tahta yang mengikutinya, sang Raja beruntung memiliki seseorang seperti sang Panglima dengan kesetiaan yang tak terbantahkan.

"Istriku melahirkan seorang putri. Putri yang sangat cantik bermata tajam."

Sang Panglima menganggukkan kepala singkat kemudian beranjak pergi, bergegas mengumumkan berita kelahiran tersebut. Meninggalkan Raja yang tengah memeluk putranya dalam diam, mengamati istrinya yang tengah memandang dengan tatapan penuh pengertian.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya."

"Maafkan aku, Istriku."

Permaisuri tersenyum lemah sebelum membalas, "Aku yakin dia akan tumbuh secantik diriku tapi memiliki ketegasanmu, jangan khawatir."

Malam itu, hanya Raja, Permaisuri dan sang Panglima yang mengetahui bahwa Jeon Wonwoo adalah seorang Putra Mahkota dan bukan sebaliknya.

Semua berjalan lancar, Permaisuri selalu memandikan Wonwoo dengan tangannya sendiri. Tak seorang pun tahu jati diri Wonwoo, tapi semua menjadi sulit ketika Wonwoo mulai bisa bicara dan mengerti tentang perbedaan antara seorang perempuan dan laki-laki. Dia mulai bertanya kepada sang ibu kenapa rambutnya panjang dan dikepang seperti seorang perempuan. Seorang pelayan menatap Wonwoo dengan bingung sebelum akhirnya sang Permaisuri menggendong Wonwoo menjauh dan menjelaskannya di ruang tertutup dengan suara pelan.

Tentu saja Wonwoo tidak bisa menerima semua itu dengan lapang dada. Dia berontak, Wonwoo akan mengikat rambutnya menjadi sebuah gelungan di puncak kepala saat suhu udara memanas, atau sesekali mengikat rok panjangnya di sekitar paha agar bisa berlari kencang.

Hal itu bukanlah masalah besar karena Wonwoo hanya berlarian di sekitar kediaman Permaisuri atau ruang belajar yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya sendiri. Pemberontakan itu semakin lama semakin hilang dengan sendirinya, Wonwoo menyadari bahwa semua yang telah dia jalani memiliki alasan. Tapi ketika suara Wonwoo mulai berubah, Wonwoo ketakutan dan sama sekali tak berani membuka mulutnya hingga membuat kedua orang tuanya khawatir.

"Ada apa, Sayang?"

Sang Permaisuri tengah memeluk anaknya yang sedang memasang wajah ketakutan, air mata mulai menggenang tapi Wonwoo menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tangannya mengepal sepenuh tenaga hingga ujung jarinya memucat.

"Tidak apa-apa, katakan pada Ibu." Wonwoo menggeleng kuat, wajahnya menunduk dalam pelukan sang ibu.

"Tidak ada siapa pun di sini, kau aman Wonwoo jadi tolong katakan pada Ibu apa yang mengganggumu?"

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya lemah, menatap sang ibu dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya.

"Suaraku berubah."

Sang Permaisuri membulatkan matanya terkejut, dia tahu suara Wonwoo lambat laun akan mengalami perubahan tapi tidak seperti ini. Anaknya yang berwajah cantik dan manis ini memiliki suara yang begitu rendah dan dalam, berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan luar yang diperlihatkan.

"Oh ya Tuhan Wonwoo, bagaimana bisa?"

Permaisuri kembali merengkuh Wonwoo dalam pelukan. Kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk Wonwoo. Tidak mungkin Wonwoo harus berlagak bisu hingga nantinya menunjukkan jati diri, terlalu menghabiskan banyak tenaga dan sang Permaisuri tidak ingin menyulitkan Wonwoo lebih dari yang sudah ditanggungnya.

"Tunggu, Ibu punya jalan keluar!"

Sang Permaisuri beranjak meninggalkan Wonwoo dan mengacak-acak isi lemari pakaiannya, mencari sesuatu dengan putus asa.

"Ah! Ini dia."

Permaisuri menyerahkan cadar dari satin serta kipas cantik ke dalam genggaman Wonwoo. Wonwoo tahu kegunaan benda-benda tersebut tapi tidak yakin dengan jalan keluar yang akan disarankan ibunya.

"Apa ini bisa membantu?"

"Kau bisa menyamarkan suaramu dengan ini, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya berbicara dengan pelan. Jangan berteriak atau tertawa dengan keras."

Wonwoo mengangguk lemah, baginya ini sedikit mustahil tapi masih lebih baik daripada tak ada jalan keluar sama sekali. Dan sejak saat itu, Wonwoo akan membawa kipas tangan pemberian ibunya kemana pun dia pergi. Hanya saat jamuan besar atau ketika sedang berjalan-jalan di luar kediaman kerajaan Wonwoo akan mengenakan cadar satin untuk menutup separuh wajahnya. Para pelayan memuji kecantikan Wonwoo yang semakin terpancar karena cadar tersebut menonjolkan mata Wonwoo yang indah.

Meski kehidupan yang Wonwoo jalani tidak mudah tapi semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Dia tumbuh dan belajar dengan tenang, terkadang jati dirinya yang harus disembunyikan menjadi sebuah tantangan tersendiri dalam kehidupan kerajaan yang membosankan. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh dan tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang tenang, anggun tapi cerdik. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga Wonwoo menunjukkan jati dirinya diumur yang sudah menginjak kepala dua, tapi sepertinya harapan Wonwoo harus kandas karena terjadi pemberontakan besar-besaran di daerah semenanjung. Membuat kerajaan semakin dilingkupi dengan ketegangan dan kecurigaan.

"Wonwoo, dengarkan dan jangan melawan."

Wonwoo menunduk dan mendengarkan ayahnya dengan tenang. Mencoba mencerna dengan pikiran jernih dan tidak gegabah ketika sang Raja memintanya untuk menghadap saat fajar bahkan belum muncul.

"Karena keadaan semakin memburuk, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian."

"Aku tahu cara memegang pedang, Ayah."

"Aku tahu kau mencerna pelatihan Panglima Kim dengan baik, tapi itu tidak cukup."

Wonwoo menaikkan pandangannya, menatap sang ayah penuh tanya. Seingat Wonwoo, tak ada orang lain yang tahu jati dirinya selain Panglima Kim, dan Wonwoo juga yakin ayahnya tidak akan mempercayai sembarang orang untuk menjaganya.

"Mulai sekarang, putra Panglima Kim akan menjadi pengawalmu. Dia akan datang dalam beberapa hari setelah menyelesaikan misinya menjaga perbatasan di wilayah Tenggara."

"Apa dia juga tahu kalau aku—"

"Tidak, lebih baik kau tetap merahasiakannya. Meski dia anak kandung Panglima Kim tapi aku belum bisa mempercayainya."

Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan, dalam hati sempat merasa bahagia karena akan memiliki seorang teman. Tapi jika dia harus tetap merahasiakan jati dirinya, itu berati Wonwoo harus menjaga tingkah laku serta membuat batas di antara mereka agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Aku mengerti."

* * *

Yahoooo~~ (((^^)))


	2. Chapter 1

Kalo lagi pake gaun, aku suka bayangin Wonwoo dengan baju ala Tiongkok yang kainnya satin tipis bertumpuk terus berkibar kena angin. Kalo kostum cowok, biasa aja sih kaya kejaraan Korea. Hehehe...

I WAS CHECK IN JAKARTA CITY AND SAW MINGYU WITH MY OWN EYES! OH. MY. GOD. (Okay lol)

* * *

 **Wonwoo** tengah mengepang rambutnya ketika suara seorang pelayan terdengar dari luar kamarnya. Wonwoo diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya sang pelayan memberitahukan bahwa Raja ingin dirinya menghadap sekarang juga. Meski matahari sudah menampakkan diri, tapi tidak biasanya sang ayah memanggilnya sepagi ini tanpa alasan.

"Sebentar lagi aku kesana."

Karena kediaman sang Raja tidak jauh dari kamar Wonwoo, dia sengaja meninggalkan cadarnya dan hanya membawa kipas kesayangan yang diberikan oleh ibunya. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya situasi seperti apa lagi yang membuat ayahnya memanggil Wonwoo secara pribadi ke kediamannya.

"Hamba, Raja."

Sang pelayan membukakan pintu untuk Wonwoo dan membiarkannya masuk. Wonwoo berjalan dengan tenang dan anggun, sedikit melambaikan kipasnya di balik punggung dengan santai, sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa ayahnya tidak sendirian dalam ruangan itu. Wonwoo segera menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menunduk sopan saat menangkap sepasang mata tajam sedang menatapnya.

"Maafkan Hamba."

Raja melambaikan tangannya santai, memberi tanda bahwa dia tidak merasa terganggu dengan tingkah nakal Wonwoo ketika seseorang di luar keluarganya tengah memerhatikan. Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan merentangkan kipas dengan anggun, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pria asing di hadapannya.

"Dia putra Panglima Kim, Kim Mingyu. Mulai hari ini dia akan menjadi pengawal pribadimu."

Wonwoo kembali menunduk sopan memberi salam, sedangkan Mingyu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan sigap, memberi hormat dengan tenang. Wonwoo bisa melihat tubuh tinggi Mingyu ketika pria itu mengangkat pandangannya, otot kokoh terlihat samar dari balik jubahnya, dengan kulit coklat tembaga serta rambut panjang yang terikat dengan aman, Mingyu terlihat begitu mengintimidasi hingga membuat Wonwoo mencibir dalam hati.

Jika saja Wonwoo tidak harus menyamar menjadi seorang gadis, tentu dia akan membentuk ototnya sekokoh milik Mingyu dan membiarkan kulitnya terbakar matahari karena tugas kerajaan yang mengharuskannya berada di luar ruangan terus-menerus. Meski Wonwoo tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi rasa iri mulai merayap ke dalam hatinya.

"Kau tidak perlu memberinya arahan, Mingyu sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya."

"Baik, Paduka."

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya, Wonwoo sengaja diam seribu bahasa. Dia tidak suka diikuti oleh seseorang yang lebih kuat dari dirinya sendiri. Wonwoo merasa terkekang, dan juga suara berisik yang dikeluarkan para pelayan ketika berpapasan dengannya sangat mengganggu. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo mengutuk dalam hati, andai saja dia tak harus menyamar pasti para pelayan akan bersikap biasa saat bertemu Mingyu karena mereka sudah terbiasa melihat ketampanan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghentak kipasnya dengan kasar di balik punggung. Sejak meninggalkan kediaman Raja, Wonwoo memang sengaja melipat kipasnya dan mengabaikan Mingyu yang berjalan di belakangnya. Toh Mingyu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, batin Wonwoo dalam hati.

Berbeda dengan Wonwoo, Mingyu justru terkejut saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Ayahnya menulis surat bahwa sang Raja memintanya untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi Putri kerajaan, dalam bayangan Mingyu lahir sosok mungil yang lemah dan butuh perlindungan penuh, bukannya sosok tinggi langsing dengan pembawaan anggun tapi kuat.

Mingyu bisa melihat kekuatan dari tangan Wonwoo saat merentangkan atau menghempaskan kipas. Wonwoo bukan gadis lemah, bahkan tatapan matanya cukup membuat penjahat manapun berpikir dua kali untuk melukainya. Mata Wonwoo begitu tajam dan penuh percaya diri, entah karena kedudukannya atau memang begitu cara Wonwoo membawa diri tapi sosoknya hampir seperti ayahnya. Mingyu menggeleng ringan, dia seorang Putri, seharusnya Wonwoo bergaya seperti Ratu dari pada Raja. Pasti Wonwoo terlalu banyak bergaul dengan sang Raja dan ayahnya, batin Mingyu.

Mingyu melihat langkah kaki Wonwoo berhenti melangkah sebelum mendengar suaranya, "Aku tidak ingin pergi kemana pun hingga siang hari, jadi kau boleh pergi."

Wonwoo menutup pintu tanpa menunggu balasan atau sekadar melihat tanggapan Mingyu, meninggalkan Mingyu berdiri dengan konyol di depan pintu kamarnya. Dengan seksama Mingyu melirik kanan dan kiri lorong kamar Wonwoo, hanya beberapa pelayan lalu-lalang membawa perlengkapan. Mingyu kembali mengedarkan pandangan dengan seksama, karena Raja tidak memberinya tempat tinggal, tandanya dia tidak diperbolehkan meninggalkan Wonwoo barang sedetik. Karena tidak ingin berdiri di sana seperti orang bodoh, Mingyu mencari tempat persembunyian terdekat dari kamar Wonwoo.

"Kenapa semakin tinggi jabatanku, justru semakin terlihat seperti gelandangan? Bahkan aku tidak diberi kamar pribadi." Gerutu Mingyu pelan.

Tak lebih dari sepuluh menit, Mingyu sudah bertengger nyaman di sebuah pohon besar yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar Wonwoo. Meski tidak bisa mendengar apa yang terjadi dalam kediaman putri semata wayang sang Raja, tapi Mingyu bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ruangan Wonwoo memang tak sebesar milik ayahnya, tapi cukup luas untuk melakukan semua kegiatan. Setelah masuk melalui pintu utama, taman berbentuk persegi yang sering digunakan Wonwoo untuk berlatih pedang dan panah terawat dengan indah. Tepat di sisi lain taman, terdapat dua tirai bambu yang menggantung hingga lantai, tirai tersebut dipisahkan oleh jajaran manik-manik yang panjangnya hanya separuh dari tirai bambu. Saat siang, salah satu tirai bambu digulung ke atas menyisakan satu tirai yang melindungi ranjang Wonwoo dari pandangan.

Mingyu menyandarkan pedangnya di salah satu ranting terdekat dan menjulurkan kakinya santai, mengamati kamar Wonwoo yang begitu sepi. Dalam hati Mingyu berharap bisa memandang wajah Wonwoo yang tak terhalang lagi. Meski hanya sekilas, Mingyu sempat menangkap wajah dingin Wonwoo yang terukir dengan sangat indah. Kulitnya seputih porselain, dengan mata dan hidung tajam tapi dilengkapi dengan bibir tipis yang manis. Terlebih sikap Wonwoo yang tidak seperti perkirakannya membuat Mingyu semakin penasaran.

Mingyu mendapati sebuah pergerakan dari dalam ruangan Wonwoo, tapi bukannya Wonwoo dengan gaun indah yang dilihat Mingyu melainkan sosok Wonwoo yang mengenakan pakaian pria. Rambutnya tergulung kuat di puncak kepala, memperlihatkan leher jenjang dan bahu yang anehnya terlalu lebar untuk seorang gadis tapi terlihat pas pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangan sekilas ke seluruh ruangan sebelum memasang topi untuk menyamarkan wajahnya.

"Kemana kau pergi gadis kecil?" Ucap Mingyu lirih, tangannya sigap meraih pedang saat melihat Wonwoo bergerak dengan lincah melompati tembok belakang yang memisahkan taman dengan jalan kecil di sisi luar ruangannya. Meski sedikit terkejut dan kagum dengan pergerakan Wonwoo, Mingyu menahan diri dan memusatkan perhatian mengikuti jejak Wonwoo tanpa sepengetahuan sang Putri.

Wonwoo melirik situasi di balik punggungnya sekilas sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. Baginya keluar dari kerajaan dengan berdandan sebagai seorang pria sangat mudah karena sudah sering dia lakukan sejak masih kecil. Yang membuat Wonwoo sedikit gugup adalah keberadaan pengawal pribadinya, Wonwoo tidak boleh meremehkan pengawal pribadinya karena dari yang didengar Wonwoo, Mingyu adalah prajurit yang kuat dan disegani oleh bawahannya. Jika sang Raja memilihnya secara pribadi, tentu saja dia bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"Tapi sepertinya dia tidak sehebat yang kubayangkan." Gumam Wonwoo saat mendapati tak seorang pun terlihat membuntutinya. Menurut Wonwoo, dengan tubuh setinggi dan sekokoh Mingyu tentu tidak sulit untuk menemukannya di antara kerumunan.

"Selendang Tuan, mungkin untuk kekasih Anda." Seorang pedagang mendekati Wonwoo dan menyodorkan selendang satin berwarna kuning pucat.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Wonwoo ringan.

Mingyu yang menyembunyikan diri tidak jauh dari Wonwoo sejenak mematung terkejut. Suara Wonwoo berbeda dengan yang pernah Mingyu dengar sebelumnya. Bahkan Mingyu yakin bahwa suara yang baru saja dia dengar adalah suara seorang lelaki sejati dengan nada rendah dan dalam. Mingyu berpikir dengan cepat, apa mungkin sang Raja menyuruh ayahnya mengajari Wonwoo cara menyamar hingga mengubah suara? Bahkan seorang Kim Mingyu tidak pernah berhasil mengubah suaranya hingga begitu drastis.

Mingyu mendapati sosok Wonwoo menjauh, mereka terus berajalan hingga meninggalkan keramaian ibukota dan memasuki wilayah hutan pinus. Meski bukan hutan liar tapi tak banyak orang yang berkeliaran di sekitar hutan pinus, karena jalan utama jalan pinus ini hanya menuju semenanjung yang curam.

Wonwoo berhenti secara tiba-tiba dan menoleh, namun Mingyu sudah terlatih dan pandai mengintai lebih dari perkiraan Wonwoo. Bahkan sebelum Wonwoo menyadari seseorang tengah mengikutinya, Mingyu sudah bertengger dengan aman di atas pohon pinus. Berjalan dengan santai dari satu ranting ke ranting yang lain, mengamati Wonwoo dalam diam.

Mingyu penasaran dengan apa yang akan Wonwoo lakukan setelah sampai di tebing, tapi Wonwoo hanya berdiri tenang di sana selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan pulang. Lagi-lagi Mingyu menyadari hal kecil dari Wonwoo seperti langkah kaki, tidak seperti tadi pagi saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Kali ini langkah kaki Wonwoo lebar dan cepat, meski masih terdapat keanggunan, tapi jelas itu bukanlah langkah seorang gadis.

Saat sampai di ruangannya, Wonwoo langsung menyembunyikan diri di balik tirai dan melepas semua pakaiannya, kembali mengenakan gaun untuk melanjutkan penyamaran. Tapi bagi Mingyu, Wonwoo yang tengah ia lihat saat ini justru sosok Wonwoo sebenarnya, dengan gaun indah serta rambut terurai bebas.

Santai Wonwoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi panjang dari rotan yang terletak di tepi taman, menyisir rambut yang tadinya tergelung kuat. Pendengaran Mingyu memang sangat terbatas ketika dia bertengger di atas pohon tempatnya bersembunyi, tapi Mingyu yakin saat ini Wonwoo tengah menggumamkan nada lembut sambil menyisir rambutnya karena menurut Mingyu, pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini semerdu kicauan burung yang bernyanyi di sekitarnya.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan tenang, Wonwoo sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Mingyu yang selalu mengikutinya di belakang. Tak banyak percakapan yang mereka buat, Wonwoo hanya akan memberi tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan sedangkan Mingyu hanya bertanya tentang keadaannya sesekali ketika bertemu saat pagi.

Meski para pelayan tak lagi meributkan ketampanan Mingyu, tapi gosip lain menyebar di sekitar istana. Orang-orang begitu senang membicarakan keserasian Wonwoo dengan pengawal barunya yang tampan. Bahkan beberapa kerabat sempat mendoakan keduanya memiliki ikatan jodoh secara langsung kepada Wonwoo. Dorongan untuk berteriak sangat besar saat pertama kali dia mendengarnya, tapi Wonwoo hanya mengulas senyum lembut dan menghindar.

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka mendoakan aku berjodoh dengan Mingyu? Mana mungkin Putra Mahkota menikahi seorang Pria? Kerajaan ini butuh keturunan!"

Wonwoo berkata penuh emosi saat menumpahkan semua isi hatinya kepada sang ibu. Sejenak lupa bahwa orang-orang di luar sana tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui bahwa dia sebenarnya seorang pria.

"Wonwoo, tenanglah. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa kau seorang pria. Menurutku wajar jika berpikir begitu. Bahkan menurutku kalian terlihat sangat serasi ketika bersama."

"Ibu!"

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku kemari karena ingin mengeluh, kenapa Ibu malah menyiram minyak ke dalam api?"

"Tapi Mingyu benar-benar terlihat luar biasa, dia tinggi dan tampan, kuat dan berwibawa. Andai saja aku memiliki seorang putri." Sang Ratu menghela nafas lemah dan mulai berangan-angan.

"Kenapa Ibu jahat sekali?" Wonwoo merajuk dan melipat tangannya di depan tubuh. Memandang Ibunya dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Kau tahu Wonwoo, jangan kau risaukan hal-hal yang tak berguna. Kami tahu yang sebenarnya, biarkan mereka berkicau sesuka hati karena ini demi kebaikanmu. Nanti kau bisa memilih pengantinmu sendiri, yang lebih cantik dan anggun darimu. Hm?"

Meski terdapat sedikit nada bercanda dalam ucapan sang ibu tapi Wonwoo mengangguk pelan untuk meringankan rasa jengkel dalam hatinya. Nanti ketika sudah saatnya, orang-orang akan tahu betapa salah pemikiran mereka. Wonwoo akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan menertawakan kebodohan mereka.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **No progress. Sorry~**


End file.
